The Stupidity of me and my Friend
by Evangeline Athenia Katherine
Summary: Me and my friend are stupid I guess. We go beyond crazy. One-shot MexSaso, MeXDei, NikkixSaso, NikkixDei, NikkixHidan, NikkixPein, OCxDei, OCxHidan. You are granted permission to call us crazy


Nikki: O.\ \

idk what that was 4

me: haha

Nikki: .\ \

-. \ \

me: haha deidara is confused

Nikki: deidara-sempai is tired of being called a girl...

me: haha

dont worry deidara-cha -er- kun!!!

lol rofl

-crossed out words-

that is so kool

Nikki: i kinda feel like.....somebodys watchin me!!!!!

me: -O.O"-

that's not good

Nikki: jk!!!!!!!1

me: hahaha

Nikki: i heard that on a commercial that was on,so dont ask,please...

TT.\ \

deidara sad!

me: ok **hugs deidara** me and nikki will always make u happy ^_^

Nikki: in MANY ways...

me: hahaha

Nikki: **evil grin**

^_^

me: he can ask us to do what ever he wants and well do it... right? **twisted evil grin**

Nikki: right.*mimics jen*

deidara:O.\ \ [hes scared]

me: hehehe... **super twisted grin**

**glomps deidara**

Nikki: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**copies jen**

**trys 2 make out w/ deidara**

me: haha **both on top of deidara laughing** deidara's face--- _\ \

Nikki: HOW DO U LIKE THAT,DEIDARA-SEMPAI?!?!?!?!?!

me: **kiss deidara cheek** lol look at his face! he was attacked by middle schoolers!!!

Nikki: ZOMFG!!!!!!!!

me: haha

Nikki: I BET HES HAPPY,THO.

he the only 1...'gettin some'

me: **hugs deidara tightly** he is definately happy

this is a one time thing deidara, enjoy the moment

Nikki: **makes out with hidan**

me: O.O" O.\ \"

Nikki: hidan:THIS IS AGAINST MY RELIGION!!!!!!!!!!!

to bad!

me: deidara: it's what you get!!!!!! hahahahah

**takes deidara's clay**

**throws in garbage**

me: dont be mean to hidan

TT.\ \

HAHAHAHAHA LOL ROFL LMAO ROFLMFAO

Nikki: O.O" O.\ \"  
deidara:WTH DID U DO THAT 4?!?!?!

me: hahahahahhahaha

**gives new clay**

there u big whiny baby haha

Nikki: **pulls sasori into the 'akatsuki practicly being raped session' and makes out with him**

me: O.O"

GRRRR NIKKI U MADE OUT WITH HIDAN!!!

NO FAIR

grrrr

**steals sasori**

SASORI IS MIIIIIINE

O.\ \

hahahaha

Nikki: oops,i meant to say session[by middle schoolers]

me: hahahaha

they are being attacked by middle schoolers!!!

Nikki: and u can have sasori,i dont want ,sasori,but its the truth.

me: **sasori don't care cuz he a puppet**

Nikki: **runs and steals pein from konan**

me: LOL ROFL

Nikki: come on,pein!

lets go!

me: konan: you!!! give me back my boyfriend!!!

Nikki: pein:w-w-where?

no!!!!!!

me: *grins evilly(

Nikki: peins mine!!!!!!!!1

to knoan

me: **hugs sasori** sasori is mine cuz deidara is kyra's and hidan is kimiko's

Nikki: and unfortunatly,peins konans...

me: hmmm...

u can have pein still cuz he's yahiko, konan has nagato

remember?

^_^

Nikki: anyway...I WANT ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*gets itachi and makes out with him*

me: ok... O.O" O.\ \ -_-

haha

Nikki: or maybe...*deep in thought*

me: **hugs sasori** what???

Nikki: I WANT---oooo!punk'd!

me: O.O

Nikki: --ASHTON KUTCHEER!!!!!!!!!!!

no,not really.

me: O.o **eye twitches**

hahaha

Nikki: any way...I REALLY WANT.....KAKUZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!jk.

me: hahaha

who do u want?

Nikki: I WANT MY FISHSTICK!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: hahaha

I'M BLUE

Nikki: no,not kisame.

me: BA DADADA DI--- what???

Nikki: a FISHSTICK!  
im hungry.

me: hahahaha

Nikki: hahaha

me: deidara kook her a fishstick

^_^

Nikki: no,I WANT NEIL SANDERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: O.O"

Nikki: meanie deidara...

^_^

me: hahahah

**deidara cooks fishstick with kyra**

Sent at 9:03 PM on Tuesday

Nikki: **hits deidara with newspaper and takes fishstick*mmmmm...fishy goodness...*lost in fishstick**

me: **fans deidara** nice haha

Nikki: every1:O.O

me: hahaha

Nikki: what?i like fishsticks...

me: if she can knock out deidara...

Nikki: then watch out!

me: **twisted grin** WE CAN BEAT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**GLOMPS SASORI**

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nikki: every1:O.o*eye twitches*

me: **smacks kimiko, kyra, and hidan with metal bar, all get knocked out**

Nikki: No, you don't get it, that's why I'm telling you. You think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?

me: **throws metal bar at konan gets knocked out**

Nikki: sry,where were we?

me: haha

**turns to pein** your the last one pein-sama

Nikki: wait,if konans knocked out,then....*glomps pein*

me: *pushes nikki off pein

Nikki: DONT HURT MY PEIN!!!!!!!

me: ok ok fine...

**glomps sasori**

Nikki: hey!  
**fans hidan,deidara,and every1 who got hit w/ jens metal barand all grin evily..and twisted...**

me: **grins evilly with nikki**

Nikki: watch out,jen!

me: WHY???

Nikki: **hits with metal bar**  
thats y

me: *knocked out X___X

Nikki: **fans jen**

me: **the end**

Nikki: oops...i didnt mean 2 hit u that hard...

me: no the end of the story

Nikki: **bags 4 4givness**

me: -.-"

Nikki: *i meant begs.

me: Well that's a wrap folks on this comedy bit

Nikki: hey!what r u -.-" ing about?

me: haha

come on we've gotta end the story

-_\ \

Nikki: dont make me get orochimaru in here!

cuz i can!

me: hidan: imma F*cking kill you you F*cking b*tch!!! Just you F*cking wait!!!

**was restrained by kimiko**

me: not while kimiko's around

Nikki: kimiko:hidan,stop.

me: sasori: don't touch my girlfriend

Nikki: O.O"

what?

me: O.\"\

me: awwww sasori cares about me!!!

=3

Nikki: i think he meant deidara,jen.  
sry deidara,couldnt help myself.

me: O.O"

**glomps sasori**

**kyra glomps deidara**

Nikki: **kimiko glomps hidan**

me: **konan still knocked out**

Nikki: **girls[minus konan] start singing 'everytime we touch' 2 there bfs.**

me: **the end of story**

okay we stop the story now nikki -.-"

Nikki: what story?this is all real.

^_^

me: i know, but imma make this a fanfiction

hahaha

Nikki: cool!!!!!!!!

me: imma copy and paste it all ahhaah

okay brb then

Nikki: i think u shud!

k.

brh.

Sent at 9:18 PM on Tuesday


End file.
